


#52: "Machine"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [98]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: It's not like they need to bring the police out for some stupid machine





	#52: "Machine"

**Author's Note:**

> Something in the same universe as [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10750512)

The station was closed, metal barricades hastily erected at the base of the stairs, a few transit cops milling around with a handful of synthetics, probably all awaiting the same instruction. Angry commuters clogged the sidewalk leading to the station, some pacing back and forth, others shouting into their phones, dozens trying to summon cabs out of the congested traffic. 

Matthew put his hood up and hunched his shoulders against the drizzle of rain, caught between the brick wall of a coffee shop and one of the barricades, manned by a dull-eyed Gen 6 in a slate-grey city maintenance coverall, standing stark-still in a way that could only be accomplished by something that didn’t have to actively breathe. Just to his left, two girls in the not-too-short-but-almost-too-short tartan skirts of an expensive private school were huddled together under a pink umbrella, gossiping back and forth.

“We’re going to be late for the stupid bio test at this rate.”

“Take a picture with your phone. Then Mr. Bonneau can’t take points off for being late. It’s not our fault that some psycho threw themselves in front of a train.”

“It wasn’t some psycho,” this from a boy in a varsity jacket, the name _Brandon_ lettered on the front. “I heard it was a synth.”

One of the girl’s scoffed. “Then what’s the hold up? It’s not like they need to bring the police out for some stupid machine.”

Matthew thought he saw the index finger of the synth on the other side the barricade twitch, just once; but then one of the transit workers motioned for them to move the barricades, and everyone started pouring down into the station like water through a hole in dam.


End file.
